


Eu te amo mais do que tudo

by DaniTsubasa2



Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [24]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardiões da Galáxia (filmes)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24080545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa2/pseuds/DaniTsubasa2
Summary: Peter e Gamora conversam após darem um novo passo em seu relacionamento, um ano após a batalha contra Ego.
Relationships: Gamora/Peter Quill
Series: Guardiões da Galáxia [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1736698





	Eu te amo mais do que tudo

**Author's Note:**

> A fanart da capa e também a do capítulo pertencem à Fennethianell.
> 
> Guardiões da Galáxia e seus personagens não me pertencem, deixo os créditos à Marvel.
> 
> *Essa one-shot também foi postada por mim no Nyah Fanfiction.

Peter deslizou carinhosamente os dedos pela bochecha da zehoberi, que tinha os olhos fechados e respirava calmamente. Ele beijou sua testa e afagou seus cabelos. O quarto estava escuro, embora não totalmente. Todos na nave já estavam dormindo há horas, tinham acabado uma missão e teriam o dia seguinte de folga.

\- Tá tudo bem? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

Gamora cobriu a mão dele que acariciava seu rosto e entrelaçou seus dedos. Ela sorriu antes de abrir os olhos para vê-lo.

\- Muito bem.

\- Mora... Eu machuquei você?

Gamora sentiu seu coração derreter e apertar ao mesmo tempo. Peter tivera tanto, tanto, tanto cuidado com ela... Os dois tinham falado antes sobre o que aconteceu quando ela era mais jovem, quando alguns delinquentes a atacaram e a machucaram muito, de maneiras que Gamora preferia não falar em voz alta. No entanto ela falou para Peter, e nesse dia ela chorou. E ele ouviu sem dizer uma palavra para fazê-la se sentir mal ou culpada, ele chorou com ela e a abraçou até que se acalmasse, e continuou a abraçando depois, e ele prometeu que nunca mais aquilo ia acontecer. Os dois sabiam que aquela promessa não era necessária, hoje Gamora mataria qualquer um que tivesse um mínimo pensamento em feri-la antes que a pessoa percebesse o que a atingiu. Mas ela se sentiu feliz em ouvi-lo dizer aquilo, se sentiu segura e amada. Ela quase morreu naquele dia. Thanos a encontrou e matou seus agressores. Depois ela foi consertada e foi quando recebeu seus aprimoramentos cibernéticos e as marcas prateadas em seu rosto.

\- Peter... Você foi perfeito – sussurrou antes de beijá-lo e sorrir para tranquilizá-lo.

Sim, ele fora perfeito. Paciente, gentil e cuidadoso. Qualquer dor foi tão suave que Gamora sequer guardou alguma lembrança a respeito, e se acontecera realmente, era culpa do tempo e das condições de seu corpo, não dele. Ele cuidou dela desde o instante em que trancaram o quarto e se prenderam em um beijo até ela estar deitada recuperando o fôlego abraçada a ele debaixo das cobertas.

\- Fiquei com medo.

\- De despertar aquelas lembranças...? – Gamora o olhou com tristeza – Querido... – ela deslizou a mão por seu rosto – Acho que... Minha cabeça conseguiu deixar muito disso de lado depois que conversamos. Eu nunca falei sobre isso com ninguém, nem com Nebulosa. Ela sabe que aconteceu, mas nunca falamos a respeito. Você não sabe o quanto me confortou ouvir o que você me disse, parece que fechou um dos vários buracos da minha alma. Você não tem que ficar com medo quando nós... Nem de me lembrar disso, nem de me machucar. Era o esperado que houvesse alguma dor depois de tanto tempo, mas não vai mais acontecer. Eu confio totalmente em você, e estou feliz que isso tenha sido com você, meu Senhor das Estrelas – ela concluiu, o beijando outra vez.

Peter sorriu, suspirou aliviado e continuou a beijá-la, levando as mãos para as costas dela para puxá-la para ele e sentindo a pele nua sob suas mãos. Ele continuou a segurá-la bem perto quando pararam o beijo, e mergulhou o nariz em seus cabelos.

\- Demos mais um passo hoje. Um passo delicado e importante. Algo parece estranho pra você agora? – Ele perguntou.

Gamora o abraçou de volta, sentindo o coração dele bater sob sua bochecha. Fazia um ano que tinham lutado contra Ego.

\- Não. Estranho não é a palavra. Sinto algo diferente sobre nós agora, mas é algo bom, que não sei definir.

A guerreira tentou refletir sobre o que sentia. Havia definitivamente uma confusão em sua mente sobre como o que tinha acabado de acontecer mudaria algo entre eles, e ela não sabia a resposta. Mas sentia seu laço com Peter ainda mais forte agora, ainda mais definitivo, como se tivesse sido assim a vida toda.

\- Não temos que saber agora. Podemos nos responder isso depois – ele falou.

Gamora acenou positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Eu te amo – ela falou contra o peito nu do terráqueo.

\- Eu também te amo, amor da minha vida – Peter respondeu, beijando seus cabelos – Isso é novo pra mim.

Gamora notou um sorriso em sua voz, e não sabia com o que ele estava se divertindo, mas o olhou interrogativamente, porque definitivamente as últimas horas não tinham sido uma novidade na vida de Peter.

\- Não o que fizemos, isso agora. Nós, aqui, conversando, encontrando cada vez mais sentido em estarmos juntos. Nunca foi assim antes. Eu só esperava elas dormirem, e ia embora. Às vezes não rápido o suficiente pra evitar algumas tentativas de assassinato...

Gamora riu.

\- Eu teria fugido de Thanos e perseguido você muito antes se eu soubesse de tudo que viveríamos.

\- Sim... Você não tinha ideia do que estava perdendo.

Ela riu outra vez com o sorriso convencido no rosto dele, e o beijou.

\- Mas foi tudo tão perfeito – Peter falou com aquele sorriso que a fazia se derreter – Você fugiu no momento perfeito pra me encontrar e unir toda a nossa família por acidente, e ainda salvar a galáxia e ganhar a simpatia da Tropa Nova como bônus. Acho que teríamos perdido a cabeça a qualquer momento sem você lá, e até ajudado Ronan, sem querer é claro, a destruir a galáxia.

Gamora pensou por um tempo e riu. Sim, certamente um segundo sem a presença dela, após descobrirem o quão destrutiva era a joia do poder, teria sido suficiente para os quatro se desentenderem e tomarem uma série de decisões precipitadas e erradas.

\- Sim, todos vocês estariam perdidos sem mim – ela falou.

\- Está começando a se parecer comigo.

Os dois riram juntos e ela nunca se sentiu tão feliz e em paz em sua vida. Peter se deitou para cima e a puxou para seu peito. Gamora se aninhou em cima dele e os dois ficaram em silêncio enquanto ele acariciava seu cabelo e apreciavam mais uma vez o quão suave e confortante era o contato pele a pele sem nenhum tecido entre eles.

\- Durma, docinho – Peter sussurrou e beijou sua testa quando a viu fechar os olhos.

Gamora acariciou seu braço suavemente enquanto adormecia dentro de seu abraço.

******

\- Bom dia.

Peter sorriu contra os lábios que estavam sobre os seus e a beijou de volta.

\- Bom dia – ele respondeu abrindo os olhos para vê-la.

\- Todos ainda estão dormindo. Acho que temos tempo de tomar banho antes de Rocket começar a fazer piadas e nos infernizar pra sempre.

Peter sorriu para ela. Gamora ainda estava em cima dele. Ele segurou seu rosto com as mãos e acariciou sua pele.

\- Não vamos trabalhar hoje. Os outros devem ir a um bar. Vamos ficar um tempo todos juntos também, mas por que não os deixamos lá um pouco e damos uma volta pela cidade? Só você e eu.

\- Eu apreciaria isso – Gamora devolveu o sorriso e o beijou demoradamente.

\- Você não pode fazer isso comigo se pretende realmente tomar banho agora – Peter falou baixinho quando se afastaram.

Gamora riu melodiosamente e o puxou para se levantarem e seguirem para o banheiro, não se importando de levar roupas limpas para os dois dessa vez. Podiam se vestir no quarto.

******

Os dois riram e sentaram de mãos dadas em um banco abaixo de uma árvore em um dos belos jardins a céu aberto de Xandar. Como Peter tinha previsto, o restante do grupo estava em um bar, depois de terem ido a um parque com muitas plantas para Groot brincar. Então Peter e Gamora saíram para ficar algum tempo sozinhos, após algumas piadas sarcásticas de Rocket, as quais ele parou diante do olhar assassino de Gamora.

\- Eu queria que fosse assim pra sempre – ela disse.

\- E porque não seria?

Ela o encarou e Peter sabia a resposta.

\- Eu sei... Só quis ser otimista, querida.

\- A cada vez que eu percebo que amo você e nossa família ainda mais que no dia anterior, eu o odeio na mesma proporção. Mas eu não quero falar disso agora. Esse dia é nosso.

\- E muitos outros vão ser. Vamos encontrar um caminho. Ainda é cedo, mas podemos nos casar se você quiser, podemos ter uma lua de mel, podemos ter filhos, lindos bebês verdes como você. Então além de ter a mulher mais linda da galáxia, eu vou ter os filhos mais lindos e fofos da galáxia – ele sorriu.

\- Eles podem se parecer com você também.

\- Eu quero que pareçam com você, porque você é linda. E tem um coração lindo. E quanto mais pessoas assim no universo, melhor. Eu amo você, minha Gamora. E eu acho que você sabe que não estou dizendo isso só por causa do que nós fizemos ontem à noite.

Ela o olhou com o coração apertado no peito, por não conseguir conter todas as emoções maravilhosas que Peter despertava nela só por olhá-la daquele jeito, como se ela fosse o ser mais belo do universo. E ela não duvidava que era exatamente assim que ele pensava. E ela sabia que ele tinha consciência que ela pensava da mesma forma sobre ele.

\- Então não seria diferente se eles parecessem com você, Senhor das Estrelas. Eu te amo mais do que tudo.

Foi Peter que riu contagiado com a mais pura alegria dessa vez antes de beijá-la.

**Author's Note:**

> Tenho outras 35 one-shots e fanfics de Guardiões da Galáxia, que em ordem são:
> 
> 1 - Dance Comigo  
> 2 - Meu Senhor das Estrelas  
> 3 - Somos família  
> 4 - Father and son  
> 5 - Papai  
> 6 - Star-Sick  
> 7 - O amor é seguro  
> 8 - What a wonderful world  
> 9 - Nós somos Groot  
> 10 - My love is alive  
> 11 - Eu deveria ter dito isso a você  
> 12 - I want you back  
> 13 - Ain't no mountain high enough  
> 14 - Como Kevin bacon  
> 15 - Você cuidando de mim  
> 16 - Você aquece meu coração  
> 17 - A baby in the battle  
> 18 - Você é especial  
> 19 - Um presente do universo  
> 20 - My life, my love, my lady  
> 21 - Minha vida pertence a você  
> 22 - Eu confio em você  
> 23 - Vida  
> 24 - Eu te amo mais do que tudo  
> 25 - Eu sempre vou voltar pra você  
> 26 – Although we are miles apart  
> 27 – When you hold me in your arms  
> 28 – Fooled around and fell in love  
> 29 – Estrelas cadentes  
> 30 – Tudo que eu amo em mim  
> 31 – I’m in love with you  
> 32 – Você está segura aqui  
> 33 – 5 sentimentos  
> 34 – Sempre aqui  
> 35 – 5 sentimentos – Parte 2  
> 36 – É só uma coisa implícita


End file.
